Sana'y Ako Nalang
by EvilAngel07
Summary: Mahal ni Gray si Lucy pero hindi niya ito masabi. Huli na ba siya? O may pagasa pa bang maging sila? One-shot! One-sided GrayLu. NaLu.


**A/N: First try ko sa song fic. Sorry kung OOC sila. Wag kayo mahiya magreview :))**

**NaLu and ****One-sided GrayLu **

**Song: Sana'y Ako Nalang by Six Part Invention**

* * *

_Heto na naman_

_Sulyap ng 'yong mata_

_Na nagsasabing, ika'y nag-iisa_

_Pinilit kong sabihin_

_Ngunit di ko magawa_

_Na magsabing gusto kita_

Umupo sa tabi ni Gray si Lucy, mga mata malungkot.

"Ayos ka lang, Lucy?" patagong pagmamalasakit na tanong ni Gray. _'Bakit ba lagi nalang siyang malungkot? Kahit hindi niya sabihin, halatang-halata naman sa mga mata niya. Kung bigyan mo lang sana ako ng pagkakataon, hindi ka na malulungkot' _Inisip ng ice mage sa sarili niya.

"Huh? Ah, oo, may iniisip lang. Ayos lang ako, Gray!" Munting ngiti ni Lucy.

"Tch, malungkot ka eh. Halatang-halata sa mata mo"

Nagbuntonghininga si Lucy. "Ganon ba talaga ka-obvious?"

Tumango si Gray. "Ano ba kasi 'yon? Wala ka na namang pambayad sa bahay? Kung wala pwede naman tayo magtrabaho eh"

"Ah! Hindi, hindi! Wala 'to! Ano-"

Bago pa man makasagot si Lucy, dumating si Natsu. "Oi, Lucy, Popsicle!" Bati ng dragon, sabay akbay sa dalaga. "Punta tayo sa beach!"

_Tuwing makikita ka_

_Ang damdamin ay hindi mapigilan_

"Sinong tinatawag mong 'Popsicle', Isip Abo?!" Hirit ni Gray, nililingat ang sarili niya sapuso niyang tumitibok ng parang wala nang bukas. Sa pagka't ang munting ngiti ng mahal niya, peke man o tunay, ay sapat na para mamula ang pisngi niya at tumibok ang puso niya ng labis-labis.

Bago pa man makabanat si Natsu, nagsalita si Lucy, mga mata kumikislap sa sabik. "Beach? Tara! Punta na tayo ngayon!" Sabay hila kay Plue papunta sa bahay niya. "Magkita-kita tayo ng alas dose, ah!" Sigaw niya habang patakbong umalis.

"Aye, sir!" sagot ni Happy.

Nagsweat drop sila Natsu at Gray. "Excited talaga siya"

_**Sa beach...**_

"Wooow! Ang ganda naman!" Iyak ni Lucy.

_Ang ganda niya_ muni ni Gray sa isip niya habang tinitingnan ang dalagang umiikot-ikot sa buhangin.

_Lagi kitang inaabangan_

_Baka sakali maka-usap man lang_

_Ngunit takot ang nadarama_

_Pag nariyan ka na_

_Pero naiinis pag may kausap ka ng iba  
_

Tumayo si Gray sa gilid ng kotseng dinala nila, nagmamasid—naghihintay na makausap siya ng magisa.

_Sasabihin ko na. Sasabihin ko na _isip ng binata, sinisimulang maglakad papunta sa mage. Huminto siya, nagaalinlangan. _Pero...paano kung magalit siya? O mailang? Paano na pagkakaibigan namin?_

Sumilip muli siya at napansing kinakausap siya ng fire mage. Tumawa si Lucy sa loko ng dragon. _Ayan kasi! Ang bagal bagal mo! _Bulong ng isip ni Gray. _Naunahan ka tuloy!_

_Laging nasa isip ka_

_Di na magbabago magpakailan pa man  
_

Nagbubuntonghininga, umupo si Gray sa buhagin at tumanaw sa dagat. _Bakit ba hindi ko masabi sa kanya? Ang dali dali lang eh. Tatlong salita, walong letra: I love you. Ang simple-simpleng bagay ba't hindi ko magawa?!_

"Gray! Erza! Dito na kayo! Gumawa ng bonfire si Natsu, kain tayo ng marshmallows!" Wika ni Lucy.

Nagpunta sila doon at naglokohan, kwentuhan at nagpakasaya. Sumilip si Gray kay Lucy. Kitang-kita na masaya siya. Nagdesisyon na si Gray.

_May nagmamahal naba sayo?_

_Kung wala'y ako nalang_

_Lahat ibibigay sayo_

_Na walang alinlangan_

"Ano, Lucy..." Sinubukan kunin ng ice mage ang atensyon niya ngunit abala ang celestial wizard sa pagtawa kay Natsu na napapagalitan ni Erza.

_Sana'y bigyan naman ng pansin_

_Ang puso kong ito_

_Kaya tanong ko lang_

_Kung may nagmamahal na ba?_

"Lucy" Lumingon siya at tiningnan si Gray.

"Bakit, Gray?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Lucy.

"Ano...may—" Bago pa man matapos ni Gray ang tanong niya, tumayo si Natsu at tinawag ang atensyon nila.

"Oi, oi! May tanong akong importante! Lucy" huminga siya ng malalim bago itinuloy ang sasabihin niya. "Pwede bang akin ka nalang?"

Tumahimik silang lahat at tumingin kay Lucy. Walang sumubok na magsalita, lahat naghihintay ng sagot ng dalaga.

"H-habang buhay, Natsu" utal niya, at niyakap ang mahal niya.

Si Happy at Erza ay binabati ang dalawa, pati si Loke, lumabas para lang batiin sila.

"Hay salamat! Naging sila na din! Ang tagal niyong magliligawan!" wika ni Erza.

"Ayiieee! Sila na!" Biro ni Happy.

"Masakit, pero, habang masaya ka, Prinsesa, masaya din ako!" Bati ni Loke.

Ngunit hindi narinig ni Gray ito. Mga salitang winika ng kanyang mga kaibigan ay umaalingawngaw sa utak ng binata.

_Akin ka nalang._

_Habang buhay._

_Ayan kasi. Ang bagal bagal mo! Naunahan ka tuloy. _Bulong ng isipan ni Gray. _Tumahimik ka nga!_

Bumalik siya sa pwesto niya kanina sa may buhangin at tinanaw ang buwan. Mga luhang sinubukan niyang pigilan ay tumulo na. _Wala na. Mahal niya si Natsu. Mahal siya ni Natsu. Kaibigan nalang ako habang buhay._

___Sana'y ako nalang_

"Sana ako nalang" bulong niya sa sarili, patuloy na iniiyak ang sakit ng damdamin niya.


End file.
